Awesome Mothers, Evil Fathers, and Annoying Best Friends
by Dolphin02
Summary: Marina's dad has dominated her life, telling her to go to a certain college, what she needs to become, the grades she needs to get, what she should wear, who can be her friends, everything. So when her dad tries to force her to marry Vincent, Marina finally decided that she'd had enough. But things aren't as they seem, and when certain things come to light...who does she turn to?
**AN: There are definitely not enough questshipping fics! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! what was it? 8? Yeah, I think it was 8 questshipping fics. I may be wrong...but it's some small, obscure number. XD So I'm adding this to the list! All my muti chapter stories all have quest. BECAUSE ITS FREAKING AWESOME. Okay...I know I'm being dramatic...XD**

 **I've had this in my Docs for like...a year. Nah...just like 6 months. But here its is!**

* * *

"You'll marry Vincent like a good girl!" Tom yelled, raising his hand as if to slap Marina.

Marina looked like a deer in headlights, frozen and scared. But then he faltered and dropped his hand.

Marina then took a deep breath, and screamed louder.

"I'm not marrying anyone! I'll never marry Vincent! NEVER!"

And with that, she snatched her Pokeballs, the small, pre-packed bag, and ran out the door.

The door slammed shut with a resounding, BOOM.

But she didn't leave. She hovered outside the door, waiting. Waiting to see what would happen.

Marina's mother looked so much older than she really was. She looked tired, and just about ready to break down.

"When will you give up Tom?" Mrs. Davis asked wearily. "She's just a girl. And you keep making demands. Get better grades! Write that new business log! Even if you don't have time for your friends! Especially that Jimmy boy! You are going to go to the University of Johto and majoring in business and that's that! And you are marrying Vincent, who we paired you up with years ago! When do you give up? She's just seventeen Tom. She's just a girl."

The teal haired man stood tall, fiercely staring back at his wife.

"You. Do. Not. Talk. Back. To. ME. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" Tom roared, his face lighting up with anger. "I make the decisions in this house!"

Ariel stared defiantly back up at him. "No. No. I have had enough of your nonsense. You treat me like I'm just a speck of dust, and you treat Marina worse. I'm done with this. If you insist on dominating our lives, then we will leave. Marina has her own dreams. I had my own dreams. But when I married you, I never got to live them out. No, no I'm done. The first time I said anything, you hit me. And then when I spoke up again, you threatened to hit Marina. Never again, I promised myself. Never again."

SLAP!

Marina felt the gasp before she heard it, and a split second later, she realized that her dad, who she had always looked up to, had done the worst thing Marina thought a man could do. Abuse his wife.

And according to her mom? This wasn't the first time.

And with that, the pre-packed backpack sitting on the top of the stairs was yanked around her shoulders, and Marina was out of the front door like a bullet, her teal tresses flying behind her.

Ariel's eyes were filled with tears from the sting of the slap, but her eyes held the same defiance as before.

"How dare you lay a hand on me. I'm the one with the inheritance Tom. You may have been running the business, but I own it. And I'm filling out divorce papers. You can keep the house, but the inheritance is worth way more than the house. And don't worry, your job as a CEO is gone as well. Have fun," Ariel snapped, her voice wavering a bit.

She whirled around, stomping to her small office, compared to her husband's, and started gathering papers and packing. Her flaming red hair flew behind her as she ran out the door, yelling her hatred towards him. "I'm never coming back you bastard. When I find Marina, I'm taking her with me. Because from now on, YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH EITHER ONE OF US AGAIN!"

Tom Davis stared at his throbbing red hand, at the wrecked room around him and the silent, yet ear-piercing screams of Marina echoing in his ears.

"What have I done?" he whispered, before collapsing onto the ground, crying hard.

"I've ruined everything."

* * *

Marina was crying. She had to be.

Why else was her face wet? And her vision blurring?

But all Marina felt was numb. Numb and cold and tired. So very tired. She couldn't believe her dad had done that. The same dad that she had looked up to. But now, she felt only anger, shame, and despair.

Her thoughts were all scrambled, and nothing made sense.

How could the man who played with her, and taught her piano...how could this same person be the person who had just slapped her mother? How could they possibly be the same person!?

And that's when she realized that she had been stumbling through rain and thunder and lightning, with only a bag on her shoulders. But as she looked up at the warm glow of a nearby cottage, Marina felt warmth spreading through her.

She knew this place like the back of her hand. Of course even though she wasn't in the right mind, her feet would bring her here.

Marina took a deep breath and took a moment to gather herself. Then she knocked.

One, two, three.

And she felt faint as she heard the footsteps echo behind the door as whoever it was reached and opened the door with a creak.

Jimmy's blue eyes were sleepy, but as soon he saw the drenched, half-dead Marina, he opened the door wide and quickly brought her in.

"MOM! MARINA'S HERE! SHE'S SHIVERING! CAN YOU BRING A TOWEL?" Jimmy yelled, worriedly looking over Marina.

"Are you okay Mar? What happened? Why aren't you at home?" Jimmy asked.

"C-c-cold. I tell you...later. When...mind not crazy..." Marina chattered, her entire body shaking.

"Yes of course," Jimmy muttered, "I'm stupid, come on, let me take you over there by the fireplace. Yeah, Mom will get you a towel soon. Don't worry."

Marina felt the almost painful shock waves from shivering rolled through her. "Ow...owww..ow." She shut her eyes, her teeth chattering, and tried to block out the painful shivers.

"You'll be alright Marina," Jimmy said nervously, almost a reassurance to himself.

"Yeah," Marina said sarcastically. "F-f-fine."

Ms. Kenta worriedly wrapped the fluffy quilt around Marina's shoulders and urged her closer to the fireplace, she left for the kitchen, and within moments, she had a warm mug of hot chocolate.

By that point her shivering had subsided a little and Marina felt like she could finally open her mouth without biting her tongue out.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked, sitting down next to her.

"Better. I think the shock was just setting in. Now I'm okay," Marina breathed.

"Sweetheart, do you want me to get some of my extra clothes for you? So that you can change into dry clothes?" Mrs. Kenta asked softly, brushing Marina's hair back gently, almost motherly.

"Yes, ma'am," Marina chattered, shivering slightly.

Mrs. Kenta left quickly for the clothes, and Jimmy turned to face her with a rare, serious expression. "What happened?"

"Things...?" Marina avoided. "Nothing too big. I'm not that cut up about it."

"Marina," Jimmy said, his no-nonsense voice at full blast. "Seriously."

"Okay...well, Dad's trying to make me marry Vincent. And lately..." Marina sighed, "He's been trying to make to do everything. It's been getting on my nerves. I mean, I'm my own person! I should get to choose. My life isn't a second version of his! It's mine!"

"That wouldn't make you cry...Mar. What else happened?" Jimmy prodded.

Marina hesitated visibly. "Uh...he...he hit my mom. And she says that he's done it before. And...once he even threatened to hit me."

Jimmy let out a silent, surprised gasp. "What?"

"I know," Marina said sadly. "I can't believe it either."

"I never knew the old man had it in him," Jimmy mused. "I mean...it's horrible and all, but Thomas Davis? Wow."

Marina glared at him.

"How could you?! We're talking about my parents," Marina said heatedly, huffing and turning away as she wiped at tears. "They're arguing over my future Jimmy! They want me to marry Vincent! I know the three of us have always been friends...and he had a crush on me...but I didn't expect him to force me!"

"Wait what?" Jimmy asked, startled. "He's forcing your hand?"

"Yeah," Marina said with annoyance. "Vincent's parents and mine, have been collaborating to force us to get married, though Vincent isn't complaining. In fact, I think he's happy about this arrangement."

"I'll bet," Jimmy muttered under his breath, standing up and pulling Marina along as well. "Come on. I'm taking you to your mother after she kicks out your dad, or she's going to move out. Because knowing her, she's going to do one of those things, then take back the business. You're going to be okay Mar."

Marina rolled her eyes. "I know that. But that means they'll be getting a divorce...and I'm scared about going back to my dad's. I mean...he hit her."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Jimmy nodded condescendingly.

"Jimmy Kenta! Do not use that tone with me," Marina said authoritatively.

Jimmy flipped his hand dismissively. "Okay, so what's out plan of action?"

"Our plan of action?" Marina asked with raised eyebrows. "You mean mine?"

"Oh no," Jimmy grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles. "I'm in this one too."

"You'd think one would refrain from wanting to strangle one's best friend?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm not normal am I?" Jimmy said.

"Of course you're not. You're friends with me!" Marina exclaimed.

"No, you're weird because of me," Jimmy argued.

"Are you two seriously arguing about which is weirder?" Jimmy's mom said with amusement, holding a large bundle of clothes. The pair shared sheepish looks.

"Yeah mom, we kinda are," Jimmy said almost guiltily.

"No, we were arguing about who was the original weird one," Marina corrected.

Jimmy rolled his eyes again, almost nervously. "Sure, of course you have to have the last say."

* * *

"I deserve some time with her, Ariel," Tom argued. The lines across his face showed just how much this was taking out of him.

"You hit me! You almost hit her! Do you think she feels safe around you?" Ariel yelled back, her hands moving.

The judge pounded the gavel. "Sir, ma'am, please sit down. You're lawyers are supposed to be the ones talking. Let's get Marina Evelyn Davis up here."

Marina's hands shook as she got up and started towards the front of the room. Jimmy shot her an encouraging smile as Vincent glared at the two of them from across the room. He was, of course, on Mr. Davis's side.

"Marina, do you want to stay at your father's?" Marina's dad's lawyer asked.

Marina shook her head mutely.

"Speak up honey," her dad called stubbornly.

"No," Marina said, her voice trembling. "I'd hate to ever be in the same house as him again. It's making me sick just seeing his face."

The shocked gasps and murmurs filled the room.

Tom stood up angrily, face red. He looked ready to leap at Marina.

"I want to stay with my mom. Please."

"Hey!" the judge pounded the gavel again. "Everybody quiet down! Or you can leave!"

Marina gave a tremulous smile. "May I sit back down?"

The judge stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. "I've heard enough about this case. When it hit my desk, I developed a particular hatred for the prosecutor in this case. It should have never even hit my desk. A man, raising a hand to his wife? Unspeakable. A man, raising a hand to his one and only daughter? The one he claims to love unconditionally? What bullshit. How can he not feel any guilt, coming here on the pretense that he loves his daughter so much, that he doesn't want his daughter to loose contact with him? I'm sorry, but I do not feel comfortable handing over a child to criminal. Mr. Thomas Davis, please, get out of my court room, and take your entourage with you. This case is over. Marina Evelyn Davis will stay in Ariel Melanie Davis's possession. The divorce has nothing to do with me. Court adjoined."

Marina almost burst into tears as she ran straight into her mom's arms.

"It's over sweetheart, the divorce papers arrived today. We're free from him tomorrow. Forever. And if he tries to do anything...the court is ready with a restricting order. We're home free after this Marina. You can go to whatever college you want, major in whatever you want. I know you want to do PokeModeling and Styling and all," Ariel said happily, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter.

"I'm so happy mom," Marina sighed in relief.

"I know sweetie," Ariel said, a large grin spreading across her face.

Suddenly, the pair was bowled over.

"How dare you! Marina I thought you and I were best friends! Your dad was an ally! He was going to get us married at seventeen! That's when we're still minors! That was great! How could you just throw that away?!" Vincent yelled, his eyes slightly crazed and angry.

"Get off her!" Jimmy shoved him hard, causing Vincent to roll towards the rows of near empty chairs. Everyone made a path for the rolling boy, not bothering to stop or help him. He deserved it.

"Not you too Jimmy! I thought we were friends!" Vincent cried, sitting up and rubbing his head angrily.

"We were!" Marina retorted, standing up and pulling her mother up. "But I would never marry you! Much less at seventeen! My dad has dictated my entire life and I'm sick of it! I make my own choices!"

"It's for your own good. Because when children like you and your mother make your own decisions, you go astray," Tom said peacefully, though his eyes were full of fury.

"Sure," Ariel snorted. "We totally went astray, because we didn't want you abusing us, ordering us about, stealing my inheritance, and all that bullshit, get out of here you bastard. Sorry, all the kids in here, you did not just hear what I said."

"Bitch, you can't even walk down the street properly without me," Tom sneered, his anger showing up more and more on his face. A security guard came over, and pointed at the door.

"Sir? This is a place of law, please get out, like the judge asked. And you too young man. Physical assault is not allowed here," the guard ordered, guiding Vincent and Tom out the door.

"But he attacked me!" Vincent protested, pointing at Jimmy furiously.

"Yes, but sir, he was only you protecting the girls from you, so please leave the premises peacefully or I'll have to call backup," the guard answered.

"Marina! Tell them you love me! And that they got this all wrong!" Vincent yelled, his hands waving dramatically.

Marina rolled her eyes and cocked out a hip. "Go to hell Vincent!"

"There you go," Jimmy laughed as he looped his arm through Marina's. "Come, celebratory dinner tonight!"

He yanked Marina forward, and Marina yelped as she tried to stop him.

Jimmy's parents came up behind them, smiling at Ariel joyfully. "We're so happy for you."

"Thanks," Ariel gave a bittersweet twitch of her lips. "I don't know when he changed into a power hungry maniac, but I just know I'm happy to be out of there now. I never knew a person could be so kind and gentle...then turn violent as life went on."

"We're just glad you guys are safe," Jimmy's mom said, hugging Ariel.

"Thanks Annick, I know how things have been smooth sailing for you guys, especially after you moved from Kalos...but thank you for standing by me. I know Jimmy has been a Arceus-send for Marina. Thank you for sticking to us, even though I know Tom threatened your family multiple times," Ariel said.

"You're welcome old friend. And we have nothing to fear. The real big shot in the Davis family is the women! You're the one with the real power and money. Tom can't do anything," Annick said flippantly.

"Still, thanks," Ariel said gratefully.

Annick smiled again, "And still, you're welcome."

"Jimmy! Stop it! We have to wait for the parents!" Marina said, yanking against Jimmy's pull.

"Well they can hurry up!" Jimmy shot back, pulling a little harder.

Sighing, Marina stopped resisting and let Jimmy pull her. Jimmy had a look of triumph on his face.

After a few seconds Marina stopped again, "Wait."

Jimmy sighed in exasperation.

"What?"

"This," Marina said quickly before pulling him towards her, and sealing her lips over his.

Jimmy's shocked expression made the adults giggle with amusement.

After a few moment of uncertainty, Jimmy started kissing her too.

And another few moments later, the parents were gettting uncomfortable.

"Ahem! Alright, alright, come along children!" Annick said loudly, breaking them apart and pulling both of them towards the door.

Jimmy and Marina shared embarrassed looks.

At least something good came out of this whole ordeal.

* * *

 **AN: Thx for reading! Please review...cuz they're nice and encourage me to keep writing. XD**

 **-Ange**


End file.
